Face Down
by MorganBella13
Summary: His hand came up and he slapped me hard on my right cheek. Tears welled in my eyes as I whimpered quietly. I was once upon a time something worth fighting for...
1. It's My Fault

_Clare's POV_

I bit back a sob as his fist came in contact with my cheek. It was the same as every night. I fell to the floor, hitting the wall in the process. My breath was knocked out of my lungs as he kicked me in the stomach repeatedly. I begged for him to stop. But that only made it worse. He took his empty beer bottle, throwing it at me. I let out a gasp of pain as it broke, shards of glass cut deep into my arm.

He kicked me once more and walked off. He was finished. He had let all his anger out. I lied against the wall, whimpering, hoping the pain would fade away soon. His warning went unsaid. Don't tell anyone, or I wouldn't live past sundown. I understood. I forced myself up and gently pulled the glass out of my arm, blood dripping down.

Washing off, I knew I had to get out of here. I had to get back home. He was passed out on the couch and I snuck out without a sound, grabbing my bike and pedaling in the direction of my house. Every part of my body ached, but I had to get home, so I forced myself to keep pedaling.

When I got home, I threw my bike towards the steps, running into the house. Thankfully, everything was quiet. The house was asleep. My parents didn't have to see what a wreck I was.

I walked up the stairs and into my bathroom, examining the damage carefully. My arm needed to be bandaged, but I only had one visible bruise. The one forming on my right cheek. The others were located on my stomach. It wasn't too bad. I just needed extra cover up and a long sleeved shirt. I would be able to get through tomorrow.

He picked me up in the morning. I got in his car and he turned to face me. I knew that look.

"There's some new guy at school. If I even see you talking to him there will be hell to pay." He said in a threatening tone. He was always jealous. I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head quietly. I was used to this.

He pulled up to Degrassi and parked the car. When we got out, his arm snaked around my waist. It was uncomfortable, his touch would never be the same, but I knew better than to do anything. I kept my head down as he walked me to my first class.

He pulled my closer to him and kissed me roughly, violently. I just shut down completely. I had to. If I didn't, I'd end up bursting into tears. He let me go and walked off. I walked quietly into Mrs. Dawes' English class and took my seat.

There was some goth guy sitting in front of me. That must've been who Fitz was talking about. This was the guy I had to stay away from. I focused my attention on the assignment on the board, trying to get through this class.

I really didn't like school anymore. It was where I met Fitz. It was where I had to cover everything up. It was where I had to fake a smile every day and pretend like nothing was wrong. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe nothing was wrong at all. Maybe that's how all relationships were. Was it normal to get beaten? Did I deserve it? My mind wandered until I heard Mrs. Dawes say my name.

"Clare, you and Eli will be editing each others work this semester." She said with a smile, pointing to the goth kid in front of me. My breath caught in my throat. How would I explain this to Fitz? Regardless of how I told Fitz, his threat would still remain. There would be hell to pay.

The bell finally rang and I got out of my seat a little too fast. I gasped as a shot of pain hit my ribs, but quickly composed myself. Eli turned around, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, I'm Eli." He said with a smirk. I didn't say anything, just nodded and walked away, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my ribs. I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't be seen talking to him. I couldn't make Fitz any madder than he usually was. Eli ran after me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked me in confusion.

"N-no. I just…really have to get going." I said quietly. Suddenly, Fitz appeared in front of me. I froze with fear. Anger crossed his face as he stared between me and Eli. He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I speak to you for a moment, Clare?" He demanded through clenched teeth. My eyes widened and I barely stuttered out a goodbye to Eli before I was dragged into an empty classroom. Fitz's eyes were dark.

"What the hell were you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" He hissed at me, gripping my wrist even tighter. I'd have a bruise there later. He pushed me up against the wall forcefully.

"Mrs. Dawes assigned us as English p-partners. I s-swear." I stuttered out nervously. His hand came up and he slapped me hard on my right cheek. Tears welled in my eyes as I whimpered quietly.

"You're such a lying bitch." He said in a deadly tone. I shook my head, tears still threatening to spill over.

"N-no. I s-swear we're j-just English partners." I whispered. He slammed me into the wall again.

"You better just be English partners, or I swear, that guy will get his ass beat." Fitz threatened. He finally let me go and stormed off. Tears began to spill out as I slid down the wall. My cheek stung. My wrist was bruised. My ribs hurt even worse now. But maybe I deserved this. I mean, Fitz told me not to talk to Eli. I shouldn't have gone against his wishes. Maybe it was my fault.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again

Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again


	2. Are You Afraid?

I got up, a small whimper escaping my lips, and grabbed the counter to steady myself. I wrapped my arm around my waist, trying to hold myself together. My cheek stung. I could remember a time when Fitz wasn't like this. He was so sweet when I met him. But then he started drinking more. He got possessive. He wasn't the guy I knew. I'd give anything to see that guy again.

I limped to the door and swung it open, my gaze meeting a pair of emerald green eyes. I gasped and stumbled backwards involuntarily, catching myself before I fell.

"I heard crying. Are you okay?" He asked, concern etched on his face. I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine. I just have to go." I said, brushing past him and walking quickly down the hallway. He didn't follow me this time.

The day went on like it usually did. Lunch was painfully boring, as usual. Fitz made me sit with his stupid friends again. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Owen and Bianca, they just really got on my nerves sometimes. And Bianca was always flirting with Fitz. Not that I would say anything about it.

As I sat in the lunchroom, I caught Eli staring at me more than a few times out of the corner of my eye. He was sitting with some guy I didn't know, though I think he was Drew's brother. Someone to sit with on his first day. Impressive.

When the end of the day came, I met Fitz by his car. Oh, no. He had that look on his face. He was angry at me. His black eyes burned with fury as he grabbed my wrist discreetly yet extremely tight. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"I saw you staring at that goth freak at lunch." He said in a low voice. I shook my head.

"No, I swear I wasn't." I whispered. His hand clenched tighter around my wrist.

"Don't lie to me, Clare. I'm not stupid." He growled and released my wrist. "You disgust me." He finished, getting in his car. I knew what was happening. He had done this numerous times. He had just never left me at school.

"Fitz, no. Please. Please don't leave. I'm sorry." I cried, trying to get him to open the door, but he just shook his head and sped off. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh. How was I getting home? I guess I could walk…

"Need a ride?" A voice snapped me back to reality as I turned and saw a hearse pulling up next to me. The first thought that came to my mind? Someone had died. But then I saw Eli's face in the window. His brows were furrowed together in confusion.

"Um, sure. Yeah." I said, getting into the hearse. My hand shook as I closed the door. I wasn't supposed to be here. Fitz told me not to talk to him. Nevertheless, I told him where I lived and we sped off the Degrassi parking lot.

"Does your boyfriend do that a lot?" He asked. I turned to him in confusion.

"Does he do what a lot?"

"Does he, you know, ditch you?" He asked quietly, I guess testing the waters. I shook my head and tried to cover it up.

"N-no. He didn't ditch me." I lied. Eli turned to me, taking his eyes of the road for a moment. I knew he didn't believe me.

"I saw what happened. You aren't fooling me." He said to me. Oh, God. Did he know? No. He couldn't. He didn't know.

"Why do you even care if he left me at school? You barely know me." I snapped out, not meaning to sound that harsh. He didn't respond, just looked straight ahead. I thought I saw his jaw quiver for a split second. Maybe I imagined it. Maybe I was going crazy.

He pulled up to my house slowly. I turned to him. He looked at me silently. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. Okay, I was getting distracted. Focus, Clare!

"Listen, can you please not mention this to Fitz?" I asked, my voice sounding a little desperate. I bit my lip. He nodded wordlessly.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride, Eli. Bye." I said quickly, stumbling out of the car. Walking up the steps I heard the revving of an engine, and when I turned back around, he was gone. Just like that.

I went up to my room and looked at my phone. One new text from Fitz. I flipped it open and read the words on the screen and scoffed.

To: Clare

I'm sorry I left you at school. Hope you got home okay. Love you.

I sighed and threw my phone on the bed. It was always the same. I'm sorry. I love you. But he never meant any of it. He never would. I opened up my computer and signed onto chat. A message popped up shortly after.

____

_eli-gold49: why are you so afraid of him?_

_clare-e23: what are you talking about?_

_eli-gold49: fitz. why are you so afraid of him?_

_clare-e23: im not…_

_eli-gold49: stop lying. you know you are._

_clare-e23: no im not eli. if its any of your business in the first place._

_eli-gold49: then why did you tell me not to tell him that I drove you home?_

_clare-e23: I just dont want him to be madt. he just gets jealous sometimes. is it so bad that I dont want my boyfriend to be upset?_

_eli-gold49: when you're ready to talk, let me know…_

_eli-gold9 has signed out._

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Great. Just great. Not only did I have Fitz to deal with, but now I also had to put up with Eli. Why does my life have to be so complicated? It's not fair.

I rolled up my sleeve and stared at the bruises on my arms. I was right. He had left a bruise on my wrist. A felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I had been crying.

I leaned against the wall as a sob escaped my lips. This is not how I wanted my life to be. This is never how I wanted things to turn out. I slid down the wall and brought my knees up to my chest, still crying.

It was rare that I had a breakdown like this. I had gotten used to Fitz, for the most part. I had learned to control my tears. I don't know what had set me off this time, but I had a feeling it had something to do with a green eyed boy.__

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found-

Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-

Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough


	3. AN! I'm Sorry!

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories, but I have a good reason. I'm grounded. For those of you who have read my story Fade Away, I know what you're thinking: again? Yes, I am very sorry I am grounded yet again, but there have been some issues. The only difference between this grounding and the last one is that I have no clue when I will be un-grounded, which totally sucks. So I stole my computer back and typed this up, explaining why I've been MIA. Really sorry. I will let you know when I am off punishment**


	4. Anything For You

**A/N: I am sooo sorry it took so long to update! I've been dealing with some emotional distress as well as writer's block and Christmas was just around the corner. Overall, I couldn't find the time or the willpower to write anything, so please forgive me. I hope you like this chapter. I PROMISE there will be another one up this week...maybe in Eli's POV...ooooh! Enjoy!**

I silently slipped my shirt back on while Fitz lay sleeping next to me. I tried not to make any noise as she got dressed, but failed when one of my shoes hit the dresser. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes, looking over at me.

"Stay with me." He mumbled, pulling me back towards the bed. I pulled my hand away.

"I can't." I whispered. "I have to get home before my parents kill me." He grabbed my wrist again.

"Just tell them you're staying at Alli's." He replied, fully awake now. He wanted me to stay. And he always got what he wanted.

"No Fitz. I can't." I knew I had a curfew and I didn't want to stay with him anyway. Otherwise, I would have just told her parents she was staying at Alli's in the first place.

"Clare, you're staying here with me. Now go call your parents and tell them you're staying at Alli's." He said firmly, a slight threat to his demand. I nodded silently and went to the living room to find my phone.

After rummaging through my backpack, I finally found it. I stood there for a moment, contemplating what I should do. I knew I didn't want to stay with Fitz. Actually, I didn't think I could bear to spend any more time with him.

Who could I possibly call? I sure as hell couldn't call my parents to come pick me up from Fitz's. I'd be grounded for life. Alli didn't have a car. I didn't want to explain the whole mess to Peter. He'd tell Darcy, which would eventually get back to my parents anyway.

Before I knew what I was doing, I scrolled through my contact list and stopped, staring at the name on the screen for a moment before hitting the send button and pressing the phone to my ear. He answered on the first ring.

"Clare?" I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard Eli's voice coming in through the speaker.

"Hi, um, I'm really sorry it's so late. I just really need a favor." I whispered, so Fitz wouldn't hear me. There was a brief moment of silence before he answered.

"Sure. Anything. What do you need?" He asked. I paused, figuring out how to word it.

"I was, um, wondering if you could come pick me. I'm at Fitz's house. I didn't know who else to call." I said. He didn't say anything for a tense moment.

"Okay." He finally said. I quickly whispered the address and hung up the phone, slipping it into my pocket and walking back into Fitz's room.

"My parents said that they wanted me home tonight. I'm sorry." I said quietly as I entered the room. Fitz got up from the bed.

"So what? Stay." He said, moving closer to me. I backed up slightly, until there was no more room.

"I can't Fitz. I have to leave." I whispered harshly. A little too harshly. His fist came up and immediately connected with my cheek. I whimpered quietly.

"I have to go. I'll walk home." I snapped. Fitz backed away from me, anger evident in his eyes.

"Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care." He said darkly. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, quickly texting Eli to meet me at the end of the street. I didn't want Fitz to see him, in case he was watching.

I sat on the curb, waiting for Eli. My cheek stung badly. I pulled out my mirror and assessed the damage. This would be too difficult to cover up from Eli. Hell, it would be too difficult to cover up from anybody.

Eli's familiar hearse pulled up and I got up from the curb and opened up the passenger door, getting into the car. For once, music wasn't blaring and I thanked God for that. I didn't think I could handle the noise.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up, Eli. I appreciate it." I whispered in a small voice. The aftermath of the fight was finally starting to hit me. My face hurt. My spirit was crushed a little more. I briefly glanced at Eli and quickly looked away, but not quickly enough. He had seen the bruise.

"Shit, Clare. What the hell happened?" He asked in shock. I looked down at my bag and tried to take deep breaths.

"Nothing happened." I mumbled quietly, turning my head to stare out the window. The trees and houses and street lamps all blurred together as tears filled my eyes.

"Look at me." He demanded. I didn't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I was so used to taking orders from Fitz. But I turned to look at him. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at me.

"Did he do this to you?" He asked, staring at the giant bruise on my cheek. I nodded silently, feeling embarrassed. Eli shouldn't have to see this. Nobody should have to see this. What the hell did I get myself into?

"Have you told anyone?" He asked. Again, I didn't say anything. I just shook my head. He sighed.

"Well maybe you should." He suggested. But that was enough to get the gears in my head turning again.

"You aren't going to tell anyone, right?" I asked quickly. Shit, what if he did? Then what? I'd be completely screwed over. Fitz would kill me.

"Clare, you're getting hurt. Why shouldn't I tell someone?" He asked. He stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. My heart sank.

"No, Eli, you can't!" I said, getting more worried by the second. If anyone else found out about this, it would ruin me. Fitz would literally murder me.

"Why not? Why the hell should I just stand by while you're getting hurt?" He asked. A thought struck me.

"Why do you even care anyway? You barely know me." I snapped at him. He thought about this for a moment.

"You called me. Out of everyone else you could've called, you called _me._ I can't just walk away. I'm already involved." He finally said. I sank back in my seat.

"Look, I'm…I'm not asking you to walk away. I just really need this to be kept a secret. Please." I begged, tears welling in my eyes. He didn't say anything, just clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. After about 5 minutes, he spoke.

"Fine. But don't think I'll just forget what happened. And if you ever need anything, call me, okay?" He said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay." I said. I looked up and realized we were at my house. "Thank you, Eli." I gave him a small smile and grabbed my backpack, getting out of the car. Just as I was closing the door, I heard him speak.

"Anything for you, Blue Eyes."

_Take off your shoes, hang up your wings  
Stack up the chairs, roll up the rug  
Savor the things that sobriety brings  
Drain in the last from a jug_

But when I hit the bottle, there's no tellin' what I'll do  
'Cause something deep inside me wants to turn you black and blue  
I can't resist you, I can't wait  
To twist your loving arms 'til you capitulate

Beat me in the kitchen, and I'll beat you in the hall  
There's nothing I love better than a free for all  
To take your pretty neck and see which way it bends  
But when it is all over we will still be friends

Wave a white flag, put away the pistol  
Too many people just can't get kissed  
But if there's nothin' I can do to make amends, baby  
Hope you don't murder me

Oh, was it all right, or was it okay  
I'll make it all up to you someday  
Oh, but you didn't have to laugh that way  
Oh, no, you didn't have to laugh that way

Wave a white flag, put away the pistol  
Too many people just can't get kissed  
But if there's nothin' I can do to make amends, baby  
Hope you don't murder me  
Gee, baby, hope you don't murder me


	5. I Can Handle Myself

**A/N: Okay so this is basically just a filler chapter. I just felt the need to include Eli's feelings on the subject. There's no real action in this chapter, but it's always nice to know Eli's thoughts. Enjoy!**

How the hell did she expect me to just sit back and watch that asshole beat her? Was she out of her fucking mind? Yeah, I liked her. A lot more than I should. Those blue eyes got me every time. I swore I wouldn't fall for another girl. Not after Julia. But I couldn't help myself with her.

When she called me to come pick her up from Fitz's, I was confused. When she got in my car, I understood.

Who would ever hit a girl like her? She didn't deserve it. I couldn't just stand by and witness her getting hurt like that. I wouldn't. And since I'd already promised to keep it a secret, I'd have to find another way to get my point across. I was always good at finding loopholes.

I was so pissed off, so infuriated at Fitz. I wanted to kill him. I also figured that for someone in the gifted program, Clare wasn't too smart. In fact, what she was doing was downright stupid. I mean, who would put themselves through that?

The image of Clare's bruised face kept playing through my mind. It was haunting me. I was trying to forget it but I couldn't. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. I wasn't crazy, right? Any normal person would have the same reaction. She couldn't expect me to extract myself from the situation.

I was unsure of what to do, completely conflicted. Should I keep my promise and do nothing? Should I tell someone and lose her trust? I needed to find a way to do something about it without breaking my promise. I was so frustrated.

I slammed my hand against the steering wheel as I drove home, turning up my music to a deafening volume. I was hoping the sound of Dead Hand would drown out the images of Clare, but for once, music had failed me.

What I needed was a distraction. Something to take my mind off of it for a little while. I needed to stop thinking about it. That's how I always got my best ideas.

I walked into my house, completely ignoring my parents' questioning glances. Walking up the stairs, I managed to slam the door to my bedroom a little harder than I intended to. CDs fell off my dresser.

I let out a frustrated groan and ran my fingers through my hair, gripping the strands tightly and screaming out loud, though not loud enough to be heard over the music that was already playing when I walked in.

I walked over to my dresser and threw the rest of my CDs, my prized collection, off of the surface. Might as well finish them off. Might as well finish _him _off. That wasn't such a bad idea. My intentions weren't as bad as they might have sounded, but they sure as hell weren't good either.

No, I didn't want to kill him. I just needed to put him in his place. Kick his ass. Get Clare to break up with him. Ruin him. He never deserved a girl like her. It was beyond me how he got her in the first place. He was an asshole. Why would she ever agree to go out with him?

Suddenly, a loud ping came from my computer. I walked over to it and looked at the screen. An IM from Clare.

_clare_e23: thanks again, eli. i really appreciate it. _

I felt myself smiling slightly, before quickly frowning at the whole situation. The whole evening was pretty messed up. She called me to come pick her up after her boyfriend beat her up and then made me promise to keep it a secret. I was convinced she was out of her mind. I sighed and quickly typed up a response.

_eli-gold49: no problem, blue eyes. just…be careful, okay?_

I really didn't want her getting hurt again, but knowing Fitz, it was inevitable. I pulled my fist back and punched the wall in front of me in a fit of rage.

_clare_e23: i'll be fine eli. really. i'm a big girl. i can handle myself._

I stared at the screen in disbelief. Did she really think she could handle herself? Now I _knew _she was totally crazy.

_eli-gold49: obviously you can't if you're letting that asshole beat you._

I waited for her reply, but it never came. Finally, she logged off. I took a quick look at my hand. Two knuckles were bleeding from punching the damn wall. Music wasn't working. Music always worked for me. The last time it didn't was when Julia died. I couldn't get it to drown out my thoughts this time.

Damn it. Life sure does put in some bad situations. This is exactly the reason why I don't believe in a God. If there was a God, this wouldn't be happening to Clare. What did she ever do to deserve this? **(A/N: I'm not being religious or judgmental or whatever, I'm just trying to explain things from Eli's perspective. Hope no one gets offended)**

Even though I've known her for a short amount of time, I can never seem to get her off my mind, even before I knew about Fitz's…temper. There was something special about her. She wasn't like the other girls. Like that annoying blonde cheerleader who talked to me on my first day. She was so fake. Clare wasn't like that.

I couldn't believe that she actually thought she could fucking handle herself. She obviously couldn't. She obviously needed supervision so she didn't do something stupid like, I don't know, go out with Fitz. What's even worse is that she actually stayed in the relationship after he started hitting her.

I wondered what went through that girl's mind. I was usually so good at figuring people out. Not her. She was still a mystery to me. My phone began to ring. I picked it up and looked at my caller ID, rolling my eyes.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice. Why did she always insist on doing this?

"Hi, sweetie. Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes again.

"Mom, you're right downstairs. Couldn't you just come up to my room?" I asked her, still monotone, struggling to show any emotion but anger. And I really didn't want to lash out at my mother, so I had to keep emotionless.

"Eli, we've been over this before. When you're angry, I hear loud crashes coming from your bedroom and, frankly, it scares me." She said. I sighed.

"I'm fine, Mom. Goodnight." I snapped the phone shut before she could respond to me. She didn't even question why I left the house at midnight. For that, I was grateful.

My mind was reeling as I sat down on my bed. I didn't want her to get hurt, didn't think I could take it. So what should I do?

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make-up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he  
Swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
A new life she has found-_

_Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-_

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
As she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you, my friend  
One day, this world's got to end  
As your lies crumble down  
a new life she has found-_

_Face down in the dirt  
She said this doesn't hurt  
She said I've finally had enough_

**A/N: Sorry for using the same song twice. I don't usually do that, but I felt it described Eli's feelings perfectly and I didn't want to pass up the opportunity. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Through Her Blurry Eyes

**A/N: I am soo sorry it took me so long to update. I'm letting you guys know I am still alive. Please don't kill me. I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time for anything. You all probably hate me for posting a filler chapter and then making you wait this long for another one. This chapter is written in third person point of view because I thought it would be easier. Enjoy!**

Maybe he was right. Maybe she wasn't capable of handling herself. The bruise across her cheek proved that. But she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone. Especially not Eli. Especially not herself. In any case, she still wasn't sure whether to trust that Eli would keep her secret. She really didn't want Fitz to find out that he knew.

She was always wishing, hoping, for the strength to end things with him. She _thought_ she loved him. Was this love? She wasn't sure. She had never felt love. She wasn't even sure it existed after seeing her parents' marriage crumble.

She wanted to leave him. She never wanted to leave him. Would he kill her if she tried to end it? Would she feel something if it was over? Would she miss him? Would he miss her? These conflicted emotions were tearing her apart. She couldn't hold on any longer. She could never let go.

She was scared to death of leaving. Scared of Fitz. Scared of herself. Scared of the pain and emotions that would follow.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. You almost couldn't see the bruise. This was her best work yet. Nobody would notice it. Except Eli, of course. She didn't want to see him. Not after last night. What would she say to him? What _could_ she say to him?

When she arrived at school, Fitz was waiting for her out front. He grinned and slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him, as if last night hadn't happened.

"Hey, babe. I missed you." He said, kissing her firmly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Eli standing there, glaring. He was pissed. She didn't think he understood how truly terrified she was of Fitz. How, even if she wanted to, she didn't think she'd be able to get out of the relationship.

"I, uh, missed you too." She mumbled, trying to ignore Eli's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. Fitz looked over to see Eli.

"What the fuck are you staring at, Emo Boy?" Fitz challenged in Eli's direction. Her muscles tensed. '_No, not now, Fitz. Please. Don't start things with Eli.'_ She thought.

"A truly dysfunctional relationship." Eli replied, glaring at the two of them. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. Just breathe.

"Why the hell is that any of your business?" He said, walking up to Eli and towering over him. Her heart stopped when Eli pulled back his fist and swung at Fitz, punching him in the jaw. She ran up to Eli and pulled him back.

"Eli! What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at him. "Are you insane? That's my boyfriend!" Tears were forming in her eyes as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Clare, I'm-I'm sorry. I just got so angry." He said. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That's no excuse, Eli!" She glanced over at an unconscious Fitz before continuing in a low voice, almost afraid he would hear her while he was knocked out.

"If you can't control your temper, then you're no better than he is." She said in a deadly whisper. Eli's eyes darkened in anger and a hurt expression crossed his face. He stepped a little closer to her.

"I am nothing like him. I would never hurt you." He said, inching closer. She stepped back, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you doing right now?" She asked. His eyes narrowed.

"Protecting you."

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm fine!" She shouted. He lightly grabbed her arm and pushed up her sleeve.

"Really? Because that proves you aren't." He said, gesturing to the bruises. She pulled her arm back sharply and rolled down her sleeve.

"I don't need a bodyguard or a guardian angel or whatever! Please just leave me alone!" Fitz's eyes shot open as he regained consciousness. He got up slowly and stared at Eli in fury.

"You think you're so fucking tough. You-" Clare cut him off quickly.

"Fitz, please. Just drop it." He turned to her, still enraged, and grabbed her wrist.

"I need to talk to you alone." He hissed, dragging her toward the back of the school. She looked back to see Eli's eyes widen in terror. When they reached the back of the school, he turned to her.

"How do you expect to me to drop it? That guy's a psycho!" He yelled at her. She flinched and backed up.

"You can't get in trouble! You'll go to jail again!" She said.

"I don't fucking care if he's your English partner. You will not talk to him again." He shouted at her.

"I have to! I can't just fail English!" She yelled back. He backhanded her and pushed her into the fence. He pulled his fist back, punching her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. He began to kick her and her nose began bleeding.

She cried out in pain, begging for him to stop, and suddenly he did. She looked up through her blurry eyes to see Eli punching Fitz in the face. They began fighting and there were no clean punches, but with a final hit, Fitz was knocked unconscious again.

Eli got up, not even glancing at Fitz, and rushed over to where Clare was laying. He knelt down next to her and looked over her injuries. She had tears pouring from her eyes and a bloody nose. Her left arm was bent at an odd angle and her arm was clutching her stomach.

He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. After practically screaming into the phone, he hung up and held Clare in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Clare. This was never supposed to happen." He whispered. No response. Her eyes were closed and he immediately began to worry.

'_She'll be okay, Eli. Stop worrying.'_ The softest whisper of the voice he hadn't heard in so long. Julia. He looked around him, eyes wild, brows furrowed in confusion. Was he going completely insane? Was he honestly hearing things?

"Holy shit. I've finally lost it." He muttered to himself.

"This girl will be the death of me." He had never expected to feel this much for her. He had never expected he would be so protective. He never thought he would care so much.

_**FaceDown**_

He waited impatiently at the hospital. Clare's parents sat next to him, crying together, for once not fighting.

"How did this happen?" Her mother asked Eli. Eli turned to her, fighting not to cry. Fighting not to lose control.

"Her boyfriend. I found him b-beating her up behind the school. I pulled him off of her and called 911." He whispered. Her mother began crying into her husband's shoulder again.

"Why didn't Clare tell us he was hurting her?" Her father demanded. Eli simply shrugged.

"She didn't tell anyone."

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again _

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again _

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_

**A/N: Okay, so maybe not my best work, but at least it wasn't another filler chapter, right? What'd you guys think of that whole Julia thing? Should I add more of it into the story and run with the whole hearing voices thing? Was it completely irrelevant? Should I continue the story and pretend it never happened? Let me know what you thought of it. Again, sorry about using the same song, but I typed this up while I had no internet and so I couldn't look up song lyrics. Review!**


	7. Alibis

**A/N: OMFG. Guess who's back? I haven't updated this story in so long. I hope you guys can forgive me. I'm back in action, ready to take over the world. Or at least the world of Fanfiction :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This story is far from over. There will be more to come. Also, if you've read my other stories, have any of you noticed that I end up writing a LOT of hospital scenes? Morbid stories? Quite possibly. **

Clare's eyes fluttered open as she looked around the white hospital room. How did she get here? What happened? She couldn't seem to remember anything except fighting with Fitz. Everything else was too blurry to remember. Her head pounded. Everything hurt.

She looked over at the chair next to her, coming face to face with Eli. He looked at her, part anger, part guilt, with those green eyes boring into her soul, almost making her flinch.

"What happened? Eli, what did you do?" She demanded. She had never had to go to the hospital because of Fitz before. Eli's eyes darkened, angrier now.

"What did _I_ do? Why don't you ask what your _boyfriend_ did?" He snapped at her, making her shrink back. His eyes softened for a moment, staring at the broken angel in front of him. It almost killed him to see her in this state, a cast on her arm, bruises covering her entire body, some from the fight, others from...before. It amazed him how she could keep them hidden for so long. They were _everywhere._

"What happened?" Clare demanded again. Eli sighed, the scene replaying in his head over and over again. Clare lying there, bloody and bruised, Julia whispering in his ear. He still hadn't confronted his emotions on that issue. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Your fucking boyfriend was beating the shit out of you. That's what happened." His eyes were dark, furious at Fitz, furious at Clare, furious at _everyfuckingperson_ in the world for all of this.

"Why did you call the police? What is wrong with you? I thought I told you I could handle myself. I could've dealt with whatever it is. I have before. I don't need you around, trying to protect me, causing a scene." She muttered angrily. She was so angry at Eli for what he did. He overreacted.

"Oh, really? You can handle yourself? Is that why you had a broken arm, three severely bruised ribs, and a concussion from hitting your head against the pavement?" He said angrily. Her eyes widened. Things had never been this bad.

"Excuse me?" She looked at the cast on her arm, the gauze wrapped around her rib cage. She couldn't believe a stupid fight with Fitz had gone that far. She didn't want to believe that her knight in shining armor had turned into a monster.

"It was bad, Clare. I don't know why you put yourself through these things." He said. Clare ignored him, searching for something else to say.

"This is all _your_ fault. If you hadn't have started things with Fitz, if you would've just left things alone, none of this would've happened!" She said, turning on him now, blaming him for everything, even if he was the one to save her.

"Clare, how long has this asshole been hitting you? And were _those_ times my fault? What can you say to justify his behavior for every single other time? Something really bad was going to happen to you sooner or later."

"Get out. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just leave." She said. He looked at her for a moment, an odd expression crossing his face, something Clare couldn't pinpoint exactly, and then he turned and left. He was gone. Clare sighed in relief.

A few minutes later her parents walked in, not fighting for once, instead leaning against each other, staring at their mess of a daughter in sadness and guilt. They were so caught up in their own lives, in all the fighting, that they hadn't even noticed something serious that was happening to their daughter.

"Clare." Her mother whispered, looking down at her. Clare looked at the window, refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

"Mom, please don't. I really don't want to talk about this." She muttered. Her mother looked at her incredulously.

"Honey, this boy hurt you. And we're going to press charges and make sure this never happens again." Her mother said, sitting down next to her. Clare's eyes widened. Press charges? No way. Fitz would murder her.

"Mom, no. I don't...I don't want to press charges." Her mother looked at her in shock.

"That's crazy, Clare. We are going to press charges. He hit you and he's not going to get away with it." Her mother said, determined. Clare drew in a ragged breath. She wasn't going to press charges. That would be like digging her own grave.

"No. I am _not_ going to press charges. That's final." She said firmly, stubbornly. Her mother sighed and looked at her father for support, but here merely stood there, staring at his daughter.

"I just don't understand you sometimes, Clare. There's someone here who wants to see you. Maybe she can talk some sense into you." Her mother said in an angry voice, getting up to leave and dragging her ex-husband along with her. He looked over his shoulder for one more glance at Clare before he was pulled out of the room.

Several minutes passed by before there was a soft knock at the door. Clare looked up. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Darcy? W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered in shock. She hadn't seen Darcy in God knows how long because she had run off to Kenya, leaving Clare to deal with their parents constant fighting.

"Mom called me and told me what happened. I knew I had to come see you." She said softly, looking at her little sister, who didn't seem so little anymore, instead appearing beyond her years, scarred by things she couldn't speak of.

"So you somehow couldn't come back when I was dealing with their divorce alone, but you can come back now? Tell me how that works." Clare snapped at her older sister. Darcy looked taken aback. Clare was the quiet, kind one, and never snapped at anybody. What had happened to her sister?

"Clare, I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner. I know I should've. But you have to believe me, I was always worried about you. Even in our video chats, you didn't seem like yourself. You were so happy when you told me about Fitz and then every time after that, your shine had just dulled down and it scared me." Darcy pleaded, now sitting next to her. Clare scoffed.

"Well thanks for your concern," She said sarcastically. "But it's unnecessary." Darcy's eyes widened.

"You're lying in a hospital bed and my concern is _unnecessary_? Really, Clare?" She said, gesturing at the bed. Clare looked over at the window, at the pretty pink cast covering her arm, at anything but her sister.

"Who else is out in the waiting room?" Clare asked, changing the subject. Darcy sighed, noticing what Clare was trying to do, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Alli, Peter, Spinner, KC, and some guy named Adam." Clare's brows furrowed in confusion. Peter and Spinner?

"Wait, what are Peter and Spinner doing here?" She asked in confusion. Darcy smiled slightly.

"Believe it or not, they care about you. Everyone out there does. And no one wants to see you hurting like this. Just think about that, okay?" These were her parting words, as she turned and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, KC came in, staring at his ex-girlfriend in shock. What had happened to the sweet, innocent Clare he once knew? Because this surely wasn't her.

"Clare. What the hell." He said, sitting down next to her. Clare let out a short bitter laugh, stopping from the pain in her ribs.

"That's new. You know, you're the first one to say that to me today. Congratulations." She said, looking over at him with a sarcastic smirk spread across her face.

"This isn't funny. This could've been worse." He said, staring at her, so different from when they were dating, not just in appearance, though that had changed as well. She wasn't the little girl she was in the 9th grade.

"Exactly. This _could've_ been worse. But it wasn't. So I don't see why everyone's freaking out." She said, looking at her ex-boyfriend, who still had the same brown puppy-dog eyes she remembered so well.

"Maybe because your boyfriend's been beating you for God knows how long. You deserve so much better than that." He said, staring down at her. She hadn't noticed before but he had gotten taller, and had more muscle from playing football.

"Like what? _You_?" She scoffed. KC hadn't treated her so great during their relationship either. He was her first love and he cheated on her with Jenna. He looked down at his hands sadly before looking back up at her.

"No. I know I didn't treat you as good as you deserved, and I'm sorry. But there's a guy out there who really cares about you. You know as well as I do that I'm not too fond of Emo Boy. But he really does care. You should've seen him. He was a wreck. He's been here since yesterday, even rode in the ambulance with you, and from what I've heard, he hasn't slept since. He's just been here waiting for you to wake up." KC finished, leaving Clare shocked.

She thought back to when she woke up, when she saw Eli. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was disheveled, and he had been wearing the same clothes he had on during the fight.

She looked down at her hands. And that's when she noticed it. The black ring Eli always had on his thumb was there on her index finger, shining from the glare of the hospital lights.

_From the scrapes and bruises_

_To the familiar abuses_

_I'll kick and scream_

_But it never changes anything_

_And I could spill my guts out_

_Wearing my best little girl pout_

_And I almost missed it_

_But nobody said that this was gonna be easy_

_This is not the man I hoped to be_

_And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding_

_I don't know how to word it_

_I just started to deserve it_

_And all my, all my faces are alibis_

_And me, I'm half the man I wanted to be_

_Most times it all comes out wrong_

_I don't know the words_

_But I'll hum along_

_There's nothing familiar here anymore_

_To anyone or anything_

_Enough to feel alive_

_And I still taste that sickness_

_And it makes me crazy without it at best_

_But I'm in the same place I used to be_

_And I'm trying harder not to be_

_This is not the man I hoped to be_

_And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding_

_I don't know how to word it_

_I just started to deserve it_

_And all my, all my faces are alibis_

_And me, I'm half the man I wanted to be_

_So what am I?_

_What am I?_

_What am I?_

_And all my, all my faces are alibis_

_This is not the man I hoped to be_

_And I'm just trying to stop the bleeding _

_I don't know how the words go_

_I just started not to say no_

_Don't want it, don't get it_

_I know you won't regret it_

_Don't surface, don't surface_

_And I feel so damn worthless_

_Another day is gone_

_And all my faces are alibis_

_And me, I'm half the man I wanted to be..._

**A/N: So, quite possibly the best hospital scene I've ever written. I actually feel proud of myself for getting this accomplished. I'm choosing a certain day of the week and on that day _every single week_ the story will be updated. So... Every Tuesday I will be updating Face Down without a fail.**

**I ultimately have too many stories going on at once that I can't give each and every one of them my undivided attention, and I think that's why I'm not updating as much as I would like to. But I'm trying. There will be 4 more chapters of this story (not including this one) and then, sadly, it will be over. But I hope you enjoy what's left. I've got some great ideas brewing.**


	8. Monster

**A/N: I'm not even gonna try to explain myself this time...**

"Are you ready to finally go home?" Clare's mother asked with a warm smile as she pushed the wheelchair down the ramp and into the hospital parking lot. Clare didn't answer, just stared at their car parked in front of them. She didn't feel like talking to anyone except Eli.

After getting into the car, she sighed and pressed her head against the window, staring out at the gray sky. She wrapped her broken arm around herself, using the cast as a way to hold herself together for fear that she might fall apart at the seams. She grabbed her phone out of her bag with her good hand and flipped it open.

**I'm going home today. Can you come over? I really need to talk to you. -Clare**

She sighed and threw her phone back in the bag. Eli hadn't talked to her since she yelled at him when she woke up 3 days before. The black ring hadn't left her index finger, but she stared at it often, wondering if he was thinking about her. She wanted to see him, wanted to explain herself and her actions, the words she used against him. She hadn't meant to blame him for everything. Her phone buzzed next to her.

**Okay. I'll be there in an hour. -Eli**

She sighed in relief, grateful that he would still want to talk to her after how horrible she had been to him. When they pulled up to the house, Clare ignored her mother's attempts at help and went upstairs to her room, laying gently on the bed, wincing from the pain in her ribs. She grabbed her remote and turned on the TV, changing the channel to the DVD player, where Beauty and the Beast was waiting to be played. She smiled softly.

She became so immersed in the movie, she didn't notice a certain green eyed boy climbing through her window. She jumped, startled, then whimpered slightly in pain. Eli looked at her, one eyebrow raised, then at the TV.

"Beauty and the Beast?" He asked with a smirk. Clare rolled her eyes and hit him playfully as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Shut up. It makes me feel better." She laughed. "You know, you could have used the front door. My mom would've let you in."

"Sorry. Force of habit." He said with a smile. His face got serious after a moment, as he stared at her. "Are...are you okay?" He asked finally, concern evident in his emerald eyes. Clare thought for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She whispered. "Look, I really want to apologize for the things I said to you back in the hospital. I didn't mean it and I know you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay. I was just trying to protect you. I don't want to see him hurt you anymore." He ran his fingertips lightly over the bruises on her bare arm, some faded, some fresh, all completely heartbreaking.

"I'm breaking up with him. I can't be with him anymore. I thought I could make it work, but I'm not strong enough for this." She said, shaking her head, trying to clear the thoughts of the prince charming she used to know. He used to be so good. She wondered what had happened.

"Good. I'd hoped you'd end it with him. Otherwise, I'd have to get used to showing up and saving you, huh?" He said with a smile. She smiled too, happy that he was finally here with her, that he was still in her life, the only good piece of things.

"Thank you, by the way, for everything you've done for me." She said, intertwining her fingers with his. He looked down at their hands locked together and smiled.

"Anything for you, Blue Eyes. You know that." She giggled, then winced. Her ribs were killing her. A concerned look crossed Eli's face.

"Do you need me to get you anything? Something to drink, some medicine, anything?" He asked quickly. Clare squeezed his hand tightly and snuggled up to him.

"Just stay with me for today. Please." She whispered. He wrapped his arm around her as she drifted off into sleep.

_**FaceDown**_

"Clare. Clare, wake up. It's time to take your medicine." Clare opened her eyes, finding the spot next to her empty and a look of expectancy across her mother's face. She groaned as she sat up, taking the pain pills and the glass of water her mom handed her. She looked around. Eli was nowhere in sight. She looked to her right. On her nightstand was a folded up note with the letter C on it. She smiled.

She took her pills and handed the glass of water back to her mother. She waited until her mom shut the door before picking up the note and unfolding it carefully.

_Blue Eyes,_

_I heard your mom coming up the steps and I didn't want her getting upset at either of us. I'll be back later on tonight. Promise._

_Eli_

Clare folded the note back up and stuck it in her pocket. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Fitz. Her heart started pounding. She flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear.

"H-hello?" She stuttered out. The voice on the other line chuckled softly at the panicked sound of her voice.

"It's just me, Clare. I really want to see you. Do you think you could come over?" He asked. He waited for her answer, growing impatient, not used to waiting this long for her to respond to his demands.

"No, Fitz. I don't think that's a good idea." She finally said, firmly. Fitz sighed.

"Baby, come on. Don't be like that. I'm sorry. It was a mistake. You know I love you." He said. She wanted so desperately to believe him, but she know that, like always, he was feeding her lies. They were empty words, they held no meaning to her any longer. She couldn't keep pretending. She couldn't live a life spun from lies anymore.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did. I don't want to be with you anymore. I can't take this. I'm sorry. Goodbye." This was the day Clare Edwards finally became strong. She hung up the phone, staring at it in the palm of her hand, feeling strong and brave for once. The phone began ringing again, but Clare didn't answer it, only silenced the ringer and threw the phone onto her chair. She felt invincible.

_His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
I will.  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.  
Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.  
There's bath tubs.  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene.  
Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah._

**A/N: As a warning, the next chapter will be pure fluff. Just thought I should let you all know. I think Eli and Clare deserve some drama-free time for once, right? Hopefully, now that I have access to a computer again, I'll be updating all of my stories that have been put on hold. So, look for those new chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this. I got the song from Poison Taco Blood. Thank you for new lyrics for the fic and also for introducing me to some good music**


End file.
